Trouble Never Ends
by Candy and la2ur2a
Summary: Everyone is older now, with new lives, but trouble still finds them . When a secret letter comes, there is no telling what will come next . Please r/r . This is our first fic. written together .
1. The letter

A/N : Alright people . This is a story me and candy came up with . Please r/r . And this chapter just explains what's going on and all that . 

Disclaimer : We don't own anything except the kids and Charisma and Julie . 

Harry is working at the ministry and is married to Ginny . 

Ginny is a singer . 

Ron is a auror and is seeing Hermione . 

Hermoine is working for the ministry . 

Fred and Georage opened their joke shop . 

Fred is married to Alicia . 

Georage is married to Katie . 

Both are thinking about having kids . 

Percy is the minister of magic and is married to Penelope . 

They have 3 kids from the ages of 3-6 . 

Ann is the oldest and is six .

Brad is the second oldest and is 4 . 

Marie is the youngest and is 3 . 

Charlie still works with dragons and is married to Charisma . 

They have 1 child . 

Sammy and she is 8 . 

Bill still works for Gringotts and is married to Julie . 

Molly and Arthur Weasley still live in The Burrow . 

Molly is still a house wife . 

Arthur still works for the ministry . 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At Harry and Ginny's house . 

There was a tap at the window and there was an owl . Ginny didn't recognize the owl . It wasn't from her brothers or from Hermoine . The owl dropped the letter and left . Ginny read the letter . It said . 

You are invited to a ball in London . 

Sunday night . 

Wear formal clothes .

" Harry . " Ginny said walking over to him . " What Ginny ? " He asked than kissed his wife . " We have a letter . But I don't know who's it from . " Ginny answered . " Well lets go . Okay Gin ? " Harry said . " We'll find out who it's from if we go . " " Okay Harry . " she said than kissed him . 

A/N : So who sent the letter ? Review and we'll get the next chapter up . 


	2. The Ball

CHAPTER 2: THE BALL

CHAPTER 2: THE BALL 

Ginny couldn't sleep well that night. She kept thinking about the letter. She had always wanted to go someplace special with Harry but they had always been busy with work, especially him. Making sure that nothing bad happened. Ginny; being a singer; had also been busy. She couldn't wait till Sunday. It was only a day away. She quickly fell into a deep sleep.

Harry could feel Ginny stirring. He was pretending to sleep till she fell asleep. He finally started dozing off, heading into another nightmare:__

_It was dark and quiet except for the sound of Harry's footprints. He was walking slowly, out of breath. He felt like his heart had been ripped out, but he didn't know why. "What's going on?" He asked himself. Just then he heard voices. He crept closer to a nearby doorway. He leaned in and listened. "Too bad that fool didn't just give up." On man bellowed. "Yeah" said another. "He could've been happy, but again the curiosity took over." "Now our world is going to be forever put in darkness." A woman said, she sounded like she was about to cry. "I don't blame anyone in particular but myself. Why couldn't I have been stronger?" Harry had no idea what was going on, what was happening. Just then the voices faded and it turned pitch black. Then a voice came in the darkness: "Help me! Help me please! No!" It was a woman's voice; it sounded familiar._

_"Ginny?" Harry asked. Then a cruel laughter filled the air. "Too bad. You both have lost. Finally I'll get what I deserve. You both tried. But you know Harry could never beat me. Now you both will either die or become my servants, which ever you prefer." The voice said. Harry thought for a sec. The words sounded like Voldemort, but it didn't sound like his voice. "No, we won't give up!" Ginny yelled. More laughter filled the air._

__Harry jumped up in his bed gasping for breath. _It had to have been another premonition, Harry thought. But what does it mean? Are we in danger?_

"Harry?" Ginny asked half asleep. "What's wrong?" She asked putting her hand on his forehead. 

"I'm alright, just another bad dream." Harry said.

"Again? Oh no, that doesn't seem good. You should talk with the Ministry."

"You know the Ministry, they're not going to base anything on a dream. They're just like Fudge; they don't want to see the truth. We'll just have to be careful." Harry said sitting up.

"What about Dumbledore?" Ginny asked.

"No, I mean, he'd believe me and he'd try to help but he's getting too old for this. I want him to stick around for as long as possible, so I'm not going to put any stress on him. Just in case though, I'm going to send a letter to Ron and Hermione, to be on the lookout for any unexpected things."

"All right, then get some sleep." Ginny said kissing his forehead. Harry just then noticed his scar was throbbing. He sighed and got up while Ginny lay back down. He got out some parchment and a quill. 

_Dear Ron and Hermione,_

_How are you guys? We're fine. Well we're going to a ball tomorrow night, so we won't be here, but I wanted you guys to be on the lookout for any unusual things. Not to worry you, I just had another bad dream. Maybe we can get together at Diagon Alley on Monday. I hope you get this soon. _

_Harry, and Ginny_

He folded up the letter and handed it to his same owl Hedwig. She hooted softly and flew off. She was getting older now but she was still the same old Hedwig. Harry smiled, than he went back to bed.

During the next day Ginny forced Harry to go shopping. She kept telling him they needed to get something newer to wear to the ball. Harry kept telling her that the letter said to dress formally. She just shoved him on. She got a nice red skirt to match her hair and a red tank top. She got Harry some nice black pants and a black tank top, men's style of course. They got home around 5 and sat down. 

"So when do we go to the ball?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Soon, aren't you taking this a little too seriously Ginny?" Harry asked out of breath.

"Oh Harry we never get to go anywhere together that's fun. Finally we get to! We could say it was business."

"Yeah, fun business." Harry said.

"Come on Harry. Have fun." She said going over to him and putting her arms around his neck.

"You used to be so adventurous."

"Yeah, but that got me into a lot of trouble." Harry said remembering his time at Hogwarts.

" Yeah, but so did your curiosity and you don't care that we don't know who sent that letter." Ginny said confronting him. He smiled at her.

"You're so right Ginny. So let's not go." Harry said.

She frowned. "Harry James Potter we are going!" She said smiling back. She reached up and kissed his lips softly.

"I hate it when you do that to me." Harry said.

"Yeah, why's that?" She asked.

"Cause then I always do what you want." Harry said smiling. Ginny smiled back. 

"Well let's go." Ginny said excitedly. They got in the car and drove down to the ballroom. The only ballroom in the city. They got there and looked at it. It was a dark castle-like place. It looked deserted, but only from the outside. 

"Shall we?" Harry asked taking her arm. They walked inside. It was dimly lit. They walked to the center of the ballroom and looked around.

"Are we early or late?" Harry asked Ginny. Before either of them could say anything a voice came from the shadows.

"You're right on time."

(That's it for now, the next chapter should come up soon. We're not sure what it's going to be called, maybe Double Trouble or something. Please read and review!)


	3. They are gone

They saw how said it . It was Wormtail . " We have been expecting you two . " He said and laughed evily . Than he said something Harry and Ginny didn't hear and than they wear in chains and against the wall and it was blank . 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At Ron and Hermoines house . 

There was a tap at the window and they saw Hedwig . Harry's owl . They read the letter . ( If you don't remember what it said go back to chapter 2 . ) and wrote a reply . 

__

Harry and Ginny , 

Sure we will meet you in Diagon alley on Mon. at 5:00 . We will look out for trouble . Another bad dream ? What was it about ? Was it about you-know-who ? Tell us about it Mon. okay ? Have fun at the ball . 

Ron and Hermoine 

Than sent Hedwig on her way . " I hope nothing bad is going on . " Hermoine said . " Don't worry Hermoine Harry and Ginny will be alright . " Ron said and kissed her . But inside Ron was really worried about Harry and Ginny . Than looked at the clock it was 11:00 p.m " Lets get some sleep . " And went to bed . 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At Diagon Alley on Monday . 

Ron and Hermoine was looking for Harry and Ginny . They weren't there . It was now 6:00 . And than an owl came and dropped a letter than was for the both of them . It said . 

__

Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger ,

Mr. Potter did not come to work today . We didn't get an owl from him . If you know where he is please inform him that he has to come to work . 

The Minister of Magic ,

Percy . 

" Oh no . " Hermoine said . " Why don't we go over to their house ? " Ron asked . " Yeah . " Hermoine said looking as if she was ready to cry . " Don't cry Hermoine I'm sure they're okay . " Ron said . Than appeareated over to their house . 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got their they saw their letter to Harry and Ginny unopened . " Harry ? Ginny ? Are you here ? " Ron asked . Than looked around and saw the invation . ' Oh no ! ' he thought . " Hermoine ..... I think we need to find this ball place in London . " Ron said . Hermoine looked at the invation and than she broke down and started crying . " It's alright Hermoine . We will find Harry and Ginny . " Ron said . 

So come on review . You know you want to . You will get thanks . if you do . 


	4. Trouble

CHAPTER 4: TROUBLE

CHAPTER 4: TROUBLE

By: Candy and Laura

(Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to get the next chapter up. I had to read the last chapter Laura wrote, which was very good!!!! Well I hope you guys like this!)

Harry moaned and opened his eyes.

"Where are we?" Harry asked no one. 

Then he heard Ginny moan. He looked over at her, then at their surroundings. They were still at the ball, but they were chained against the wall. It was all dimly lit and quiet. Then Harry remembered who the voice was. It was Wormtail. Harry clenched his fists and grinded his teeth. How he'd like to teach that rat a lesson.

"Ginny? Ginny are you okay?" Harry asked her. He put his head in her hair since his hands and legs weren't free.

Ginny moaned again then lifted her head. "Yeah, I'm fine Harry. How about you?"

"I'll survive." He said smiling. "I guess we were the guests of honor."

"Harry, this is no time to joke around." Ginny said.

"Oh yeah." Harry said. Then he leaned down and kissed her lips. They were just about to kiss again till a voice broke in:

"How touching." The voice hissed. 

Harry spun his head up so fast you'd think he hadn't moved it. He looked directly into those pair of glowing red eyes he knew so well.

"Voldemort." Harry hissed right back, but in parseltongue.

Voldemort sniggered. Ginny was scared, and she tried to move closer to Harry.

"Ginny, just turn away and don't look at him. Leave this to me, everything's going to be fine." Harry said to her, kissing her forehead.

"So Voldemort, I guessed you missed me." Harry said sarcastically. 

He sniggered again then stood up. "Wormtail was nice enough to send you that letter. You're the same as always Harry; curious and adventurous, but now you're just older. And it seems to me you've found a special someone." He said smiling and walking into the dim light about 10 feet away from Harry and Ginny. 

"Well that's very charming Harry. But you see I never have forgotten what we should've finished. I knew I could destroy you then, and now that you're all grown up, well almost you're still young, but now that you know more magic we should be even." He said. Ginny had her head turned away and Harry was glaring at Voldemort with so much hatred. Voldemort walked closer till he was only a foot away from them. He turned and looked at Ginny who was still hiding her face. He started to walk closer to her, when Harry stopped him.

"Don't you even think about it." Harry said angrily.

Voldemort smiled at him. "Do you really think you can beat me this time Harry? Once my plan is complete I'll have all your friends including you. Then while you all are locked up I'll take care of the ministry and Dumbledore. You can't win this time Harry. In fact, you've never actually won; you've just escaped me. Not anymore though." He said. Then he grabbed Harry's face with his hand and pulled his chin up close to his snake-like face.

"You're going to die this time Harry, and I'm going to make sure everyone suffers." He said sneering. He let go of Harry's face roughly and turned around and walked away. 

"What do you mean by the time your plan is complete you'll have all my friends and me?" Harry asked him.

He stopped and turned around, then walked back till he was inches from Harry. He looked at Harry and smiled.

"Just think of it as a surprise Harry. But I will give you a hint. What happens when 2 very important people are missing, well at least one." He said looking at Ginny. 

"She is important." Harry said bitterly.

"Yes Harry, to you she is important. But you are important because you're part of the Ministry. So what happens when two people's best friends are missing and the important famous person from the Ministry is missing Harry?" Voldemort asked.

"They go looking for the people?" Harry asked.

Voldemort smiled and turned back around and walked away. Harry didn't like this one bit. He had to think of a plan, to save Ginny, his friends, the Ministry. Basically the world, and get himself out alive. He didn't mind dying, except that he loved Ginny and loved his job, not to mention it would break Ginny to pieces. He supposed Voldemort knew this. So Voldemort meant that Ron and Hermione would be looking for them. He had to somehow warn them, or get free…anything.

BACK AT THE HOUSE…..

Ron and Hermione took the letter and called the Ministry about it. Of course they also called Dumbledore. Just like they expected Dumbledore said it was probably Voldemort's trap. They shuddered when he said the name. They had a plan ready though. The Ministry was going to look all over London while Hermione and Ron went to the ball that Harry and Ginny had been invited to. They would find them soon; they had to. 

Ron and Hermione were in the air on their brooms. They loved traveling by air; it felt wonderful. Most everyone did that though, at least all the wizards and witches. They couldn't be seen though; they had put invisibility charms on themselves.

"Ron, are you sure they'll still be there?" Hermione asked him when they were half way there.

"Well if it is you-know-who's trap then they should be there. Probably not having a fun time though." He answered.

"I hope they're all right."

"They'll be fine Hermione. You always worry too much. You're the same as when I knew you in Hogwarts." Ron said smiling.

"That wasn't too long ago Ron." Hermione said smiling back. "We're not that old."

BACK AT THE BALL…….

Harry was trying to break the chains or somehow put a curse on them. But Voldemort must've taken their wands away when they blacked out. Harry bet they used a sleeping charm. He shook the chains hard but couldn't even get them off his hands.

"Harry, I'm really scared." Ginny said, tears in her eyes.

"Ginny don't worry hun. I promise you everything's going to be fine. Ron and Hermione aren't stupid. They probably found out it was a trap by now."

"I'm not just worried for them, I don't want you to get hurt." She said, tears now trickling down her face.

"Oh Ginny." Harry said smiling. "I'll be fine, just please don't do anything stupid. I would feel worse if something happened to you. I wish I could at least hold you right now." Harry said.

Ginny started sobbing. "Oh Harry." She sobbed. "It's all my fault. I shouldn't have wanted to come here with you."

"No Ginny, it's my fault. I jumped right into this. You were a bit suspicious of it, I just was curious. I let my curiosity get to me just because we have been safe for a while. Hey listen, how about when this is all over with I take you on the best vacation you've ever been on?" Harry asked her smiling.

She smiled back and stopped sobbing. "You promise?" She asked.

"Of course." Harry said. "Listen, Ron and Hermione are probably on their way to save us, so we need to think of a plan." 

"What can we do?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know. I was thinking we could play along for a while, than I could ask Voldemort for a duel. So he'll have to untie me. During the duel I'll hit your chains by "accident" and set you free. You run while I take care of them. Once you're out safely I'll apparate and meet you outside. Then we'll run and try to find Ron and Hermione okay?" Harry asked.

Ginny smiled. 

Just then they heard footsteps coming. Harry frowned and told Ginny to turn her head away again, and pretend she was sleeping. Wormtail came into view smiling.

"What are you smiling at?" Harry asked maliciously. "You're going to be REALLY sorry when I get free."

"Master wants to see you. Just you, not the girl. He says you two have unfinished business to attend to." He said, still smiling.

"Tell Voldemort that I'm not leaving Ginny alone because I don't trust him, and that if he wants a duel he can have one right here in this room; and HE can come to me. I'm sick of going to him. That's my final offer."

Wormtail smiled but turned around and left. Harry sighed. He knew they didn't have much time, and things were just going to get worse.

"Please you guys." Harry whispered. "Stay away, don't come." 


	5. The deul

A/N : Okay people why aren't you reviewing ? We've only gotten one review and that review gets a big thanks and that reviewer is Devonny Stratton . Thanks so much for reviewing the story . Alright and everyone give around of applause to Candy for her hard work on the last chapter . ( lots of clapping . ) 

Chapter 5 : The duel 

After a couple minutes Harry and Ginny heard foot steeps . There was Voldemort . Ginny instantly turned her head so that she couldn't see him . " So Potter you won't leave your gurl . So you want her to watch you die . " Voldemort said narrowing his red eyes at Harry . " Voldemort you are the on that is going to die not me . " Harry yelled at Voldemort . " Oh really Potter . " Voldemort replied . " How about I make her suffer ? " After saying that he walked over to Ginny and grabbed her chin with his hand . Ginny face turned red with anger and gave him a hateful glance . Voldemort let go of her forcefully and made her hit the wall . She had tears coming down her checks and than screamed as loud as she possibley could . " What good will that do ? You brat . " Voldemort said . 

outside ...... 

" This is the place . " Hermoine said . Than they heard a scream . " Ginny . " Ron said looking at the castle . " That was Ginny Hermoine . They are in there . We have to get them . " 

inside the castle ..... 

" Potter we are going to duel . " Voldemort said . " If you lose you will either become my slave or die witch ever you prefer . " " I wouldn't count on winning if I were you Voldemort . " Harry said . " Well lets just see Potter let's just see . Here is your wand . " Voldemort said . " Alhamora . " Harry said pointing at the chains . " Alhamora . " He said again this time pointing at Ginny chains . She was free . Ginny started to run towards the door when Voldemort said . " Malfoy . Get her . " Right by the door was Darco Malfoy and he grabbed Ginny . " I got her master . " He said . " Good . " Voldemort said and laughed evily . 

Back outside 

" Hermoine we have to go inside if you want to see Harry or Ginny again . " Ron said . " Ron I do want to see Harry and Ginny again . You know it . It's just for the fact that we haven't done this in years . " Hermione said . " I know love but we have too do this for Harry and Ginny . " Ron said than gave her a kiss . " Okay . " Hermione said than She and Ron walked up to the castle only to hear another scream . They opened the door and saw Darco, Ginny, Harry and Voldemort . Before their presents were known Voldemort said " Give up Potter or I'll kill the girl . " Ginny screamed louder than she did the past couple of times . " Malfoy let go of my sister . " Ron said . " What did I tell you Potter ? They came . " Voldemort said . ( If you don't remember that than go back to chapter 3 . ) 

A/N : Alright now people I have to end this now so Candy can do some writing . I know it's cliff hanger . But I have no clue how long Candy will leave you wondering what's going to happen next . It's her turn to write the chapter . Please review . If you review I promise to tell candy to put your name to the people who reviewed . So bye now and review . You know you want to . 

la2ur2a ( Laura ) 


	6. Fate With Love

CHAPTER 6---FATE WITH LOVE

CHAPTER 6---FATE WITH LOVE

(Hey guys! Clap for Laura, she had a hard time with the last chapter making it interesting just for you all. Where is everyone? I hope you like our story. Reviewers, don't be afraid to review, if you read it.)

"Malfoy, tie up the 2 friends." Voldemort said. 

"Yes master." He said. 

Ron and Hermione were petrified, they had never seen a guy so…..dead but alive. Soon chains were around them also.

"It's over Harry. You knew this would come, didn't you?" He asked.

"No, it's not Harry's fault, I only blame myself." Ginny said.

"It's too late, you both lost now." Voldemort said his eyes gleaming delightfully. "Now you all shall die or become my servants whichever you prefer."

"No we won't give up." Ginny screamed.

Harry gasped. This conversation, he'd dreamed of it. These exact words. It was coming true; he should've listened (refer back to chapter 2 about the dream he had if you don't understand). He had to change things. In his dream it was only him and Ginny, but now there was Ron and Hermione, maybe he could change this. Maybe he could change their fate. He loved them all so much. His wife, his best friends, no one could take that away from him. Not like it had been taken from him before. He would change it.

"I'll surrender if you let them all go." Harry said.

"What!" Ron exclaimed. "Harry no!"

"Harry, I can't let you." Ginny sobbed. "Don't do it!"

"Don't worry hun." Harry whispered. "Trust me. I have a plan. Just get out safely."

"So you're finally giving up are you Harry?" Voldemort asked sneering. "You might have stood a chance had you not been like your father. Always caring for others. Now you're doing this out of love, how touching." He hissed excitedly. "I'm going to enjoy this Harry, most definitely."

"You won't touch him you….evil!" Ginny screamed. Voldemort stared her down and she was quiet.

"Evil? There's no such thing as evil my dear. Just the strong and the weak, and love is weak. It is a weakness most wizards and witches such as yourselves fall under, and that's when I can usually get them. This is why I was trying to duel with you before Harry. I didn't want you to start a family, be happy when you had death on your tail. I knew I'd get you eventually no matter how long it took me."

"You're wrong Voldemort! You might be death, but I am alive, I'm life! And I WILL defeat you even if I have to die too!"

"No Harry." Ginny sobbed.

"Don't worry, please, trust me." Harry said winking at her.

She stopped crying.

"I said I'd ONLY surrender to you if I SAW that they all got free and away from here, otherwise you can forget it!" Harry said in a voice full of hatred.

Voldemort smiled. "Very well, Malfoy show these other guests to the door. They're not wanted anymore."

"Of course master." He said.

He untied them and with one curse he threw them all out. 

"Now untie the boy." Voldemort hissed.

"I'm not a boy anymore." Harry said glaring at him.

"To me, you'll always be a boy. Are you ready to die Harry?" Voldemort asked.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked back.

"Crucio!" Voldemort screamed.

Harry dodged it. 

"Dodging death now Harry, come on, make it easy on yourself." He said smiling.

"Expellimus!" Voldemort shouted. Harry's wand flew to Voldemort's hand.

"Hey that's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair Harry." He said, and he pushed a button. Chains rose up around Harry and he was put on a table, his arms and legs chained down. 

"What are you doing?!" Harry demanded.

"Having some fun." He said walking over till he was right next to Harry.

"I knew you'd do this! You cheater! You know I'm stronger! You've never been fair in any of our fights! Always surrounding me with Death Eaters or attacking me with a baislik! You're just afraid to lose!" Harry screamed.

Voldemort sniggered. "No Harry. You're misunderstanding me. I wouldn't have allowed the Death Eaters to get involved in our duel; in fact they wouldn't have dared to, without my consent. And in your second year Harry I wanted to test how strong you were. I didn't think you'd actually get away that easily, but you did. So I knew I underestimated you and that I should be more careful with my planning."

"So what are you planning to do now?" Harry asked bitterly. "I thought we were supposed to have a FAIR duel?"

"Well you see Harry, you've always escaped me so far. So I've decided to teach you a lesson first, than duel with you."

"So you need me to be weaker, don't you?" Harry asked.

Voldemort sniggered again. "No Harry, I don't want you to escape me without feeling some of my power first. I know you're planning something. I know you're planning to escape me again, or defeat me and come out alive. Before you even start your plan I'm going to show you my power." He said smiling.

He got out his wand and a machine. It looked like a laser gun and it was pointed at the chains on the lock. Voldemort pointed at the machine.

"Oh yes, and Harry, do speak up." He said his eyes glittering madly.

"Crucio!" He screamed. The curse struck the machine and it traveled through all the chains attached to Harry. It must've also increased the power of the curse cause Harry screamed and twitched in the chains more than ever. Once it ended Harry was about to take another breath but Voldemort didn't let him, he shouted Crucio again and Harry screamed so loud he thought his voice box would break.

OUTSIDE:

Ron, Hermione and Ginny were walking away when they heard Harry scream. 

"Harry!" Ginny screamed heading back.

"Ginny no!" Ron yelled.

"I have to! He needs help, listen to him!" Ginny screamed, tears running down her cheeks. 

"We need to get help Ron." Hermione said.

"What can the Ministry do?" Ron asked.

"They can probably send in the giants, that might help." Hermione suggested holding Ginny in her arms who was still sobbing.

"No, we need a diversion. We need to somehow distract you-know-who from Harry and help him a bit, but we can't be seen." Ron said.

"Okay, but I'll call Dumbledore and the Ministry." Hermione said. "They can send in the giants and we can use them as a diversion as well."

"Okay, this had better work, I don't know how much longer Harry can put up with you-know-who." Ron said. 

(Okay guys! Sorry I know I've left you hanging, but I have to give Laura something to work on. I think the next chapter might be the end or the end of the duel. Whichever Laura decides. Come on people we need some tips here! Get on and review! Don't worry, we'll be patient……for now, hehe.)


	7. We won

A/N : People are you out there ? What are you doing besides reading ..... Not reviewing I see ..... Well I think I'm going to cry ( tears start coming down her cheeks ) . You people have NO CLUE how much trouble me and Candy went through to get the story going . You should review . We didn't have to put up the 6th chapter you know . But we are too nice to do anything but keep you people wondering what's going to happen next . I better shut up before I saw a bunch of bad words so you people can read this story so here it is . And don't bug me about the spelling some of this was written at 12:47 a.m. As a result of not being able to get to sleep . And for less confusion about the where the chapter starts Ron Hermoine and Ginny are having a chat with the minister . okay ? 

Diclaimer : We don't own a thing . We do own Luann though and the characters that we claimed in chapter 1 . 

Chapter 7 : We won ! 

The ministry of Magic

Hermione, Ginny, and Ron had decided to go straight to the Minister . They walked in to see the ministers secertary . " Can we see the minister of magic ? " Ginny asked . " Sure . " His secertary answered . They went into Percy's office . ( If you don't remember me and Candy made him minister if magic than go back to chapter 1 ) " Hi Perce . " Ron said . " Hello Ron, Hermione, Ginny . Ginny do you know where Harry is at ? " Percy said . " Yes I do . " Ginny answered . " That is why we are here . " Ron said . " What's happened ? " Percy asked . Ginny explained everything that happened in the past couple of days and hours . ( If you don't remember what's going on in the story than reread the whole thing . ) " Really ? " Percy asked . " Yes really Percy . " Ginny answered . " I'll send some aurrors over there . " Percy replied . " Oh yeah . Could you get Harry some vacation time ? He owes me the best vacation I've been on . " Ginny asked . " I'll see Ginny . " Percy answered . " Luann could you tell the aurrors to go to the only ball room in London . Please ? And also contact the giants to go their to . " " Yes sir . " Luann replied . " Well we got some more places to go . " Hermione said . They all said their good bye's and appeareated to Hogsmade and than walked to Hogworts . 

At Hogworts ...... 

After they walked from Hogsmade they walked into the great hall . " Hello . " came a voice from behind the three . They turned around to see Dumbledoor . " Hi Dumbledoor . " Ron said . " And may I ask what you three are doing here ? " Dumbledoor said . " Harry is dueling Voldemort . " Ginny said . " When ? " Dumbledoor asked . " Now . " Ron, Hermione, and Ginny said at the same time . " Okay . I've got a book that I think might help . " Dumbledoor said . " Would you please come into my office ? " He asked them . They all nodded and followed Dumbledoor . " Here it is . " And there was a big book of Defense Curses . " Thanks Dumbledoor and left the office . " I think I have a plan . " Ron said . 

Back at the castle . 

" Had enough Potter ? " Voldemort asked . Harry just weakly lifted his head and glared hatefully at him . " This is not a fair duel . " He yelled . " Oh alright than . " Voldemort said and handed him his wand . " I will let you do 1 spell of your choice . " Harry smiled at this as he was let go . " Incendio . " Harry yelled . Voldemort yelled some very bad things ( I'm not going to say them don't even ask me to tell you them . ) And than Harry heard some yells of " Avis . " from right behind him and he saw Ron, Hermione, and Ginny . " What are you guys doing here ? " Harry asked . " To help you . " Ginny said . Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement . All of the sudden Voldemort got up and yelled " Impedimenta . " and it hit Ginny . " Ginny ! " Harry yelled worriedly . Harry looked around the room and saw the chains and yelled " Wingardium Leviosa . " and the chains started to fly and than Harry flicked his wand towards Voldemort and hit him hard on the head and was blacked out . 

A/N : I know it's a bad place to end but right now I need to sleep . I have worked overtime on this story . Anyways I don't want to miss the fireworks tonight . I get to set some off anyways :) . Happy 4 of July people . If you review that will make me and Candy's holiday better . REVIEW ! REVIEW ! I have lost my patients of waiting for reviews .And the next chapter will proabley be the last one . 


	8. Escape

CHAPTER 8: ESCAPE

CHAPTER 8: ESCAPE

(Hey peoples, laura is right, what happened to all of you!? I mean if you don't like something, tell us and we'll remember, we learn from mistakes you know? Well here is the last chapter, maybe you'll review soon!)

PREVIOUSLY: Ginny, Ron, and Hermione came to Harry's rescue. Voldemort had hit Ginny with the freezing spell Impedimenta. And Harry used the Wingardium Leviosa spell, which can make objects fly. He hit Voldemort with the chains, now they better run……)

"Ginny!" Harry yelled and rushed over to her. 

Ginny couldn't talk or move but she looked up at Harry, tears in her eyes. She was so happy he was alive.

"Come on Harry, the auroras are coming for you-know-who over there, and we don't want to find out how long he'll be blacked out. We got to get out of here." Ron said.

"All right, help me with Ginny." He said.

Ron and Harry took one of her arms and dragged her along. Just then while they we slowly walking to the door, Voldemort awoke. He didn't look too happy. He was cursing but in parseltongue. Harry and Ron set Ginny down near the door.

"What are you guys doing?" Hermione asked nervously.

"I'm trying to remember the spell to revive a stunned person." Harry said thinking. "Ene…Ener, uh." 

"Harry come on there's no time for this." Hermione said.

"Wait! I've got it!" 

Just then Voldemort shouted Accio and Harry flew up and straight to Voldemort.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed. Voldemort laughed a high cruel laugh. It was a laugh of victory.

_That's what he thinks, Harry said to himself._

"Hurry you guys the spell is Enervate! You all get out I'll be fine."

"You have a death wish Harry?" Voldemort asked sneering. 

Harry started to step back but Voldemort grabbed his arm and pulled him forward. 

"Accio!" Voldemort screamed and chains flew around Harry.

Hermione and Ron had awoken Ginny with the spell and we now trying forcefully to get Ginny out.

"Ginny, he'll be fine, but if you get in the way it will make things too difficult." Ron said.

Ginny finally agreed. Just as they went out the auroras came. Inside Voldemort heard the sound of voices.

"Bringing back-up Harry? How touching. So you knew you couldn't beat me." Voldemort said smiling.

"That's not true." Harry said angrily. "But I can't beat you tied up. That's not fair!"

"That's the point." Voldemort said. He then pointed at the door and said "Serpensoria!" That summoned a large male Baislik. As the auroras entered the serpent attacked. One of them froze like a statue; Harry knew that person had looked into its eyes. The others were trying to listen for it's movements and then hit it. Voldemort was laughing incredibly hard. 

Harry forced his wand hand to move and point at Voldemort while he was laughing. He was still tightly in chains, but he could just barely point it at him. Harry concentrated hard and the words tumbled out.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Voldemort slowly turned to Harry a smile still on his face till he saw the green flash come out of Harry's wand. It hit him and he screamed, not with pain but with anger. He didn't fall down like a statue like normal wizards did, he dissolved into nothing, and his robes were only left. The Baislik immediately died and disappeared. Only one aurora had died luckily. They went to Harry and helped him out of the chains. 

Harry came outside with the auroras to see Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Dumbledore standing there. 

"Harry!" Ginny screamed. She ran to him and Harry held her tightly. 

"So what about that vacation?" Ginny asked him finally. She was smiling with tears in her eyes.

"You bet!" Harry said smiling back. Then they both walked to Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore.

"So Harry, you won again I see." Dumbledore said. He sounded a bit tired but that twinkle in his eyes covered that up.

"Yeah."

"So Harry, is it finally over?" Ron asked.

"For now Ron, but knowing Voldemort, he'll come back more deadly than ever."

They all looked at him terrified, except for Dumbledore. The auroras were listening too.

"But that won't be for some time anyways. Besides this time we'll be prepared." Harry said smiling.

"Indeed." Dumbledore said. "Prepared to expect the unexpected."

(That was it for this story! I hope you guys eventually review this! Well Harry and Ginny did go on vacation. They went to Hawaii and Australia. In fact Ron and Hermione came with them. Everything's back to normal for them now…….but it's only a matter of time.)


End file.
